1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the flow of energy and communications in a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, energy has been provided to houses in the form of electricity, or has been generated in the house using gas or other fossil fuels as the source of energy. Houses have been wired for electricity and provided with plumbing for gas as if these wee the only raw materials upon which the various lighting fixtures and appliances in the house operated. In fact, many appliances are not isolated units, but interconnected systems. Common examples are central heating and air conditioning, and sophisticated security systems. These appliances require more than energy; they need communication networks and distributed sensors. The operation of such appliances has required custom wiring and custom control systems. There has been no common wiring integral to the house and no common communications protocol to provide the desired services to members of the household. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved communication system within a house.
Access to receptacles for electricity has been relatively easy and open, resulting in problems with safety for the individuals in the house. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved utility distribution and control system in a house in order to deliver energy to household fixtures and appliances more safely and in more efficient forms.